


Water, Water Everywhere

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and his relationship with water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water, Water Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the Live Journal Community: Stop, Drop, Porn

"Water, Water, Everywhere...

A. Kite (Feb 2007)

Some of the worst times in my life have been in and around the water and some of the best. I've always had a thing about doing it in the shower. Me and Stella had some of the best sex jammed up together in the small stall at our first place. It was hardly big enough for one person, but we managed with the water raining down on us, and her legs around my waist, yeah, good times. It didn't last. Our shower stalls kept getting bigger, and we kept moving further apart until we were taking showers in two different apartments.

Fraser and I have something going with water, though. The first day we met we ended up taking a burning car and ourselves for a dive into the lake that Fraser would call Michigan. Then he made me jump into the Chicago River, so I punched him right in the kisser.

Rivers, lakes and anywhere I might drown do not butter my muffin. Even if the first time Fraser kissed me we were surrounded by water. He denied it, of course, called it buddy breathing and a standard procedure. Bullhockey. I looked it up when we got back. There's nothing standard about putting your tongue in somebody's mouth.

Fraser didn't get it when I jumped his bones during our first shower together. We'd been out on the ice for weeks, and finally got to a place that had running water and a room to rent with an honest-to-goodness roof over it. It wasn't fancy, but we didn't care. We shed our stinky clothes and hit the big communal bathroom at the end of the hall.

The hotel was pretty empty that time of the year, but it was still crazy of me. Anybody could have come in. I'd seen Fraser naked before and wet even, but not like this. I was under my showerhead, and he was next to me under his. I scrubbed down and just stood there with my eyes closed in utter bliss. For the first time in weeks I felt truly warm. Then I looked over at Fraser. He was watching me.

There was look in his eyes, part amusement, part something else. The amusement I got; I had to look pretty funny, but the something else was hot. He looked like some kind of god. The water was streaming down his back and beading up on his chest and shoulders. His skin, pale as it was with as little sun as we'd seen lately, had a sheen to it that really turned my crank. He was looking at me, and I was looking at him. Next thing I knew, I shut my water off and had pinned him to the tile wall kissing him with everything I had.

He tried to protest about wasting water, but I shut that up. You can't lecture and kiss at the same time, and he gave up once I got my hand on his dick. I pulled him away from the cold wall and back under the hot water with my hand still around him, and the other touching everywhere I could. He got with the program real quick. Fraser pulled me close and wrapped his hand around both our cocks. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. It felt that good, all warm and slick.

We stood under the spray, moving together, kissing and trying not to suck in water when we came. Afterwards, meaning after we dried off and went back to our room to try it all again without being wet, Fraser asked me why. Why the shower, what was it about the water that, how did he say it? Whetted my passion? Funny guy. I tried to explain, but he didn't get it. He still doesn't get it, but he didn't argue when I insisted on a big shower stall with a big hot water tank for our new cabin. We don't take up half of the space most of the time.


End file.
